


Ways To Pass The Time

by rainingover



Series: Sunday Mornings (Domestic Kiho AU) [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Talk of starting a family, Vibrators, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: Hoseok had almost forgotten about Kihyun's upcoming work trip. "I'm going to miss you whether you distract me with gifts or not, you know."Kihyun smirks. “Of course you will, no gift is a substitute for me. But, trust me, you’ll like it.”(Kihyun has to go away on business, but that doesn't mean they don't get to enjoy each other's company.)





	Ways To Pass The Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Domestic" square on my Kiho Bingo card! 
> 
> You don't need to have read the previous 2 works in this series for this to make sense, but if you want more domestic kiho, then go for it :).

Hoseok drifts in and out of consciousness as Kihyun carefully treads around their bedroom. He wants to open his eyes and sneak a peak at his boyfriend, but he resists the urge because he knows that, if he does, Kihyun will only be disappointed that he woke Hoseok up. He’s considerate like that on Hoseok’s days off. It’s one of the many reasons that Hoseok loves him so much.

When Hoseok finally rolls out of bed, he finds Kihyun fully dressed - in jeans and an off-white cotton shirt, three buttons at the top undone - leaning against the kitchen counter. There is a steaming mug of black coffee next to him, which he reaches for blindly, his eyes never leaving screen of the laptop in front of him.

“You work too hard.” Hoseok pulls the mug towards him across the counter, taking a sip. It’s bitter, just like he likes.

Kihyun looks up and smiles at him. “I know I do. But I’m not working now.”

“Then what are you doing?” Hoseok stands on his tiptoes and leans over the counter, pushing himself up tall, palms flat against the counter, to try and see over the top of the screen.

“I’m-- _hey_! No peeking.” Kihyun angles the screen downwards. “I’m ordering a gift for you to use when I’m away, if you must know.”

Hoseok grins. They’re not the type in the habit to buy each other random gifts, and especially not when they’re saving up to move into a bigger place. “A gift?”

“Yep. For when I'm not here.”

Hoseok had almost forgotten about Kihyun's upcoming work trip. "I'm going to miss you whether you distract me with gifts or not, you know." 

Kihyun smirks. “Of course you will, no gift is a substitute for me. But, trust me, you’ll like it.” 

Hoseok gives up on trying to see the screen from where he’s standing and makes his way round the counter, to stand at Kihyun’s side. “Let me--”  

Kihyun switches tabs and Hoseok is greeted only by the weather channel website. It’s going to be cloudy today. Probabaly because Kihyun is leaving town, he thinks. 

“I told you not to look.” Kihyun nudges his side with his hip. “It’ll be delivered tomorrow, but you only get it if you’re a good boy all day today. I can cancel my order at any time.”

Hoseok grins and slides an arm around Kihyun’s waist. He rests his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. The shirt is cool against his warm cheek. “Why are there always rules?” He asks.

Kihyun laughs. “Because I say so.”

 

 

 

They eat lunch at their new favourite spot near the river. It’s a tiny place with rustic wooden benches and mismatched crockery, and three cats, all of whom love Hoseok and apparently consider themselves Kihyun’s rivals for his affection.  

The most possessive of the three curls up into Hoseok’s lap and purrs until he scratches gently behind her ear. Another cat lays beside his feet under the table. The third cat is being petted affectionately by a little girl in a pink raincoat beside the door. Kihyun is watching the scene, smiling, when he says, “Do you ever feel – I don’t know – paternal?”

He looks away from the door and directly back at Hoseok, and in the afternoon sun his skin is bronzed, and his hair is soft against his forehead and he’s so beautiful that Hoseok blinks with surprise. “With the cats?” He replies.

“In general.” Kihyun looks down at his own coffee, which is almost empty. His eyelashes look impossibly long when the sun is on his face.

“Yeah.” Hoseok nods. He does. He thinks about it - about being a family. About starting one with Kihyun.

“Did you ever imagine we’d still be together now? Three years in?” Kihyun asks now, and his face is serious, kind of curious. Hoseok shrugs.

“Actually, yeah. Never doubted it.”

“Me too.” Kihyun smiles. He looks relieved. “Sorry kitty, he loves me more than you,” he sticks out his tongue at the purring cat in Hoseok’s lap.

“You’re not sorry about that at all,” Hoseok teases.

Kihyun doesn’t deny it.

 

 

 

Hoseok drops Kihyun off at the airport a little before six the next day. He’ll only be away for three days, and his work-trips are becoming more and more regular, but it still feels weird to sleep without him, after three years of doing so almost every night.

During the drive, Kihyun checks he has his own passport four times, and Hoseok grins and says, “You have the same passport you had in your hand when you last checked.”

Kihyun says, “Don’t be mean, or I won’t tell you where I hid your gift when it arrived this morning."

Hoseok sits up a little in the driving seat. “What is it?”

“A surprise. Stop asking!” 

When they arrive at the airport, Hoseok holds Kihyun’s hand before he leaves the car and says, “Don’t have too much fun without me, ‘kay?”

“I never do.” Kihyun kisses him until they can both feel the death stare that the traffic warden is giving them from the sidewalk, and Hoseok has to leave the drop off zone, and his boyfriend, behind.

 

 

 

Kihyun calls him the next afternoon.  

There is background noise: voices and music and the clinking of glasses. “Did you get my message about the parcel?” He asks, as the noise subsides and Kihyun’s voice becomes clearer. “Sorry, it’s noisy in there.” 

“Yep. I haven’t opened it, yet.”

Kihyun says, “Open it.”

“Hold on.” Hoseok turns his phone onto loud speaker and tosses it onto the bed next to him, picking up the package instead. “Ooh, it’s quite light.”

“Just open it!” Kihyun laughs, and Hoseok can picture his face, pink cheeked and crinkly eyed as he laughs at his boyfriend’s excitement.

The box itself is innocuous – plain white cardboard printed neatly with their address on it – but when Hoseok gets inside the package he recognises the sweeping purple logo of one of the websites they sometimes buy themselves treats from. Bedroom treats.

He breathes out slowly as he opens the lid and takes out the plug settled inside the box. “Nice. I don’t think we have a silver coloured one.”

Kihyun says, “Apparently it has no less than eleven settings for pulse and speed.”

“Amazing.” Hoseok turns it over in his hands. It’s one of the largest they’ve bought, too. “Where’s the remote?” He asks, running his hands over the smooth, cool surface.

“It’s controlled by an app on my phone.”

“On your phone?” Hoseok pauses. “Like, _only_  on your phone?”

“Yes.” There is a pause on the other end of the line. Kihyun sounds quieter now, more unsure. “So, you do like it then?”

“Are you joking? I _love_ it.” Hoseok puts it back into its box. He isn’t sure how he’s going to concentrate in the studio this afternoon with this on his mind. “What time are you back at your hotel so I can skype you?”

“Around nine. I better go back inside the conference now. Miss you already,” Kihyun tells him. “Lots and lots,” he adds, and then the phone goes dead.

Hoseok gets next to nothing done that afternoon.

 

 

 

 

It’s ten fifteen before Hoseok’s tablet lights up and Kihyun’s photo appears on the screen.

“Hey.” He’s already kind of breathless when he takes the video call. Even more so when he takes in his boyfriend’s figure, dimly lit in the glow of the bedside lamp next to the hotel bed. He’s sitting cross-legged in just his underwear and a loose tank top that Hoseok recognises as his own, and he looks so good that Hoseok wishes he could reach out and touch him. 

“Sorry it’s so late. I had to go straight out to dinner with my editor after the conference.” Kihyun pulls a face, as if it has been some major inconvenience. Hoseok knows he’s enjoying his trip, really, but he appreciates his blasé attitude, even if it is only for his sake.

Hoseok shrugs. “If you’re tired, we could just…” 

Kihyun shakes his head vehemently. “Where’s your gift? Are you wearing it?”

Hoseok nods. “It’s bigger than the usual one we use.”

“Good.” Kihyun grins. “Just wait there. I’ll just need a minute to—”

In the dimness Hoseok realises that Kihyun isn’t wearing underwear at all. Hoseok’s tank top is long and it covers the top of his thighs as he kneels up, but it rides up a little when Kihyun leans back on his hand. “I just need to— mhmm.”

“What are you-- _fuck._ ” Hoseok bites his lip. “It’s too dark to really see— are you fingering yourself?” He circles his palm over the crotch of his shorts as he watches his boyfriend sink down onto his fingers, the head of his cock peeking out underneath the tank-top now.

Kihyun murmurs, “Be patient for a second and then I’ll put mine in too,” and closes his eyes as he continues to work himself open.

Hoseok licks his lips. Did he hear that right? “Yours?”

“They come as a pair. Did you really think I’d let you have all the fun?” Kihyun’s voice stutters as his hips rise and fall rhythmically. “Just — ah — because I’m away for work doesn’t mean we can’t still enjoy ourselves.”

He opens his eyes, then. Sits up and reaches out of the frame. When he appears in front of the camera again, he has the silver plug, matching the one Hoseok is already wearing, in his hand. “Good quality,” he says, as he positions it behind him, shifts his hips as he pushes it inside him.

Hoseok laughs. _Of course_ Kihyun would mention the quality of the sex toys he’d purchased them in the middle of prepping for video sex. “You chose well,” Hoseok tells him, and even in the low light, Hoseok knows he’s flushing with pride.

Hoseok has his hand down the front of his shorts now, working it in slow, lazy, movements over himself. He’s pretty much hard already, from a mixture of Kihyun’s display and the filling sensation of wearing the plug. He takes his eyes of the screen for a moment to reach the bottle of lube they keep in the chest of drawers on Kihyun’s side of the bed, so that he can work up more of a rhythm on his cock.

And that’s when Kihyun turns the vibrate setting on from halfway across the continent. “Fuck, you didn’t warn me that—” he breaks off as waves of pleasure ripple through him and straight to his cock. Okay, now he is definitely hard.

“You like it?” Kihyun is grinning at the screen, one hand resting at the top of his thigh, the other hovering over the screen of his phone beside him. He looks so good that it practically hurts.

“Yeah.” Hoseok bites down on his bottom lip. “Which setting is this?”

“Why? Do you want more?”  

Hoseok nods.

“Take off your pants first.” Kihyun says.  “I want to see more of you, or you won’t get anymore.”

Hoseok groans. He likes it when Kihyun makes him wait. It’s always been like this between them - Kihyun with the upper-hand, even when he’s on his back. It works for them, it’ll always work for them. Hoseok is sure of it. “You’re dangerous when you have too much power,” he says. The vibrating from the plug continues to send slow waves of pleasure through him, but he wants more. He wants his thighs to shake, he wants to watch Kihyun come completely undone with him, wants to have to beg him to turn the power off for relief.

He lifts his hips to push his shorts down over his ass, over his cock, to his knees. “That enough?”

He gets his answer in the jolt of surprise that the new speed of vibrations send through him. “Oh,” he breathes, stuttering his hips as he wraps his fist around himself again. “It fits so well.”

Kihyun says, “Yeah? Tight?”

“So tight.” He almost adds that he can tell that it really is a fucking great quality toy, but he thinks that maybe that’ll ruin the moment. Either that or it’ll just make Kihyun come right there and then at the praise for his purchasing abilities. Neither are what he wants right now, he just wants to watch his boyfriend reach his peak slowly, and then to fall asleep together on the call.

“Want me to turn around so you can see my ass?” Kihyun asks, as he changes setting on their plugs again - waves of vibration, followed by three long seconds of relief over and over. Hoseok likes this setting. “Keep touching yourself”

“I wish you were here so I could touch you,” Hoseok says as Kihyun shifts on the bed until his back is to the camera, ass sticking out, as he clenches around the toy. Even in the darkness of the hotel room, he looks an inexplicable mixture of cute and downright sinful. “Fuck, you look amazing.”

Kihyun rewards him with longer waves of vibration and Hoseok guesses he could probably come untouched, just from the toy. But Kihyun had told him to keep touching himself, and he still has control over the whole experience, even if he isn’t watching the camera right now, so Hoseok continues to pump his fist in fluid motions and says, “Are you imagining it’s me filling you up right now?”

Kihyun looks over his shoulder and nods, jaw slack, eyes trained on the camera, watching Hoseok carefully. He finally says, “I’m— close. I’m really close,” and leans back to grab his Ipad from where he’s propped it up. He’s out of shot just for a moment, and then the camera is trained on his face, and then angled downwards, just in time for Hoseok to see him come over the front of the tank-top.

Hoseok fucks into his palm a few more times before he comes too, his boyfriend’s name on the tip of his tongue as he does.

It's the best night he's ever had without Kihyun there. 

 

 

 

They talk, then, about Kihyun’s editor and the revisions he has to make to his paper within the next month. And then about Hoseok getting nothing done in the studio, about him stopping by a new chicken place on the way home, one they’ll have to try together when Kihyun comes home.

Kihyun stacks pillows underneath his head and sighs, “This is nothing like our bed.”

“Of course it isn’t, I’m not in it.” Wonho smiles, drowsy and happy, even if Kihyun’s side of the bed is cold. “What time do you have to be up tomorrow?”

“Early,” Kihyun says, stifling a yawn as he positions his iPad on his chest, his head propped up, duvet pulled right up to his chin.

“Should we end the call?”

“No.” Kihyun shakes his head. “I love you, go to sleep.”

“Not until you do.” Hoseok rolls onto his side and sets his own tablet up on Kihyun’s pillow. “I want to watch you sleep for a while, you look really cute right now.”

Kihyun frowns. “I just gave you a private screening of my ass and you’re calling me cute?”

Hoseok smiles at this. He _is_ kind of sleepy, maybe he will fall asleep first after all. He closes his eyes, just for a second, but when he opens them again it’s fifteen minutes later, and Kihyun’s feed is silent, aside from the soft sounds of his breathing. 

“Are you asleep?” Hoseok whispers into the microphone.

“Should we get a cat?” Kihyun replies, opening his eyes. This isn’t the yes or no answer Hoseok expected.

“What?”

“I was just thinking. Should we? To— to see if we’re good parents.”

His forehead is creased and he looks almost nervous, and if he was here right now, Hoseok would wrap him up in his arms and hug him so, so hard. But he isn’t here, so Hoseok just smiles widely and says, “I’d like that, yeah.”

In the morning, he can’t remember who fell asleep first.

 


End file.
